Talk:Factions
To create a new page: * click on the edit tab for the Factions page. * add a new line at the appropriate spot on the page (please, just order the faction names alphabetically under each server/org) with the format: * Guild Name (server) :The wiki is smart enough to display it in the list without the server name (that's what that funny pipe ('|') is for). * click on Show preview at the bottom to see your work and then Save page when you are happy with it. --SwordMage 04:57, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Adding a faction page Once you have added the link, you can click on it to begin adding information to the page. What you add is up to you; however, please try to place a simple statement of what you are about and how to contact you in a spot on the page where prospective members or other interested readers can find it. The buttons above the edit box give you simple tools for formatting and you can use the button on the left if you want to learn more. Again, you can use the Show preview button to see how your page will look and Save page when you are happy with it (you can always edit it again). --SwordMage 04:57, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Faction Page Naming I introduced a new naming scheme for the faction page names for two reasons: * I wanted to be sure there was an easy way to resolve name conflicts across servers. * The old one was uglier. The file name is your faction name with the server in parentheses after it. If you have a cross server faction, just choose one for the name. --SwordMage 04:57, 18 April 2006 (UTC) List of characters Here is a list of the mutliple characters in the Matrix Online, although not all of them Sclera1 04:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Zionites * Niobe * Ghost * Tyndall * Zion operative Vomer * Zion officer Ryle * Sawayaka * WanNi * Tamarin * Neurophyte * Vashuo * Lelan * Oniyuzu * Odran * Al3xandra edit Machinists * Agent Skinner * Agent Pace * Agent Gray * The Architect * DifferenceEngine * Turring * Eventual * Torman * Agent Griffen edit Merovingians * The Merovingian * Persephone * Effectuator * Flood * The Twins * Malphas o Invalesco o Feronus * Ookami * Madhattah * Toluca edit Cypherites * Veil * Cryptos * Gemaskeerd * Enmascarado * Maskque (only known member of the Extremist Sleepwalker subfaction) edit Recursion Server Characters * Viraconrida (liaison) * Barakoa * Festaneve * Escondido * Khursun * Exivy * Rejex * Stanten * Kerevola edit Syntax Server Characters * Tranta * Haigen * Itarrot * Esime * Recant * Demonax * Diversus (traitor) edit Vector Server Characters * Maruth * Sphectra * Dreami * Sutola * Liparus edit E Pluribus Neo * Kid * Shimada * Keterina * TaeCross * Morze (EPN data runner) edit Recursion * Reposco (liaison) * Roolith (liaisons) * Shane Black edit Syntax * Fuscienne (liaison) * Catalyn (liaison) * Adenias (crew member) edit Vector * Pentothal (liaison) edit Unlimit * Anome * Caboclo * Beirn * Meillak * Maxon * Genev * Tungsten edit The General's faction * The General * Commandoes * Elite Commandoes * Red-eyed Agents * N30 Ag3nts edit Element * Argon * Anti M * Beryl * Mercury * Molly-B * Raini * Ruth * Silver * Thallia * Yttri edit Spectrum Siblings * Mr. Black * Dame White * Amber * Cerulean * Grisaille * Greene * Indigo * Mandarin * Rose * Violet